1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image formation apparatus such as a copying machine, in order to realize functions of processing plural documents (such as a sorting function, aggregation function, and duplex printing function), it is necessary to have storage capacity for accumulating image data on the plural documents. However, in an image formation apparatus without a mass storage device such as HDD, a number of sheets that can be accumulated is limited, so that an amount of data may exceed the storage capacity while the documents are being read.
In view of this, Patent Document 1 discloses a communication terminal device in which remaining amount of memory which has been detected is compared with first, second, and third thresholds. When the remaining amount reaches the first threshold, image information is output. When the remaining amount reaches the second threshold, image accumulation is suspended. When the remaining amount exceeds the second threshold again, the image accumulation is resumed. And when the remaining amount reaches the third threshold, the image accumulation is stopped.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 06-233088
However, in the communication terminal device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the accumulation of image information is judged by merely comparing the remaining amount of memory with the thresholds set in advance. Thus, even when the read image information is actually smaller than the remaining amount of memory and can be accumulated in the memory, the accumulation of the image may be suspended.